Punishment
A punishment is something that results in you being naughty, that is given to you to teach you to be good...or else. Any given punishment usually consists of physical, mental, or psychological torture with varying levels of severity and can last as long as the punisher feels like. Most of the time, punishments are followed by talks about whether mercy is available. Although YouTubers do not commonly speak the word "punishment" itself, it is popular for YouTubers to speak of different types of punishments like the ones below. Known Types of Punishments *Scrub all the floors in Hyrule (followed by talk of mercy): As the name implies, you will have to scrub floors. Then, it's up to the King for if you earned mercy from him! *Grounding: Most people get grounded a lot because for whatever reason your parents have the right to do it whenever they get pissed. You have to stay in your room for a predetermined time frame all day and not do anything fun *School: a place where innocent kids are drilled with boring ideas for 7 hours when they could learn way more on the internet **Detention: After the school day ends, you have to spend even moar time in Detention; sit there and be bored. **In-School Suspension: Just like detention, but it lasts all day and involves lots of schoolwork. **Out-of-School Suspension: Hooray, you don't have to go to school because you're not allowed to...but you have to be homeschooled and pay your tutor. F that. *Book Imprisonment: Only people as evil as Ganon get this type of punishment. If you do something truly evil, Link will find you and imprison you in The Enclosed Instruction Book (if the Mario Bros. haven't lost it), perhaps for eternity. *Death: A punishment usually from CDI Ganon. When you don't join him or bring light to his layer, he will say "You Must Die." This often fails and has most famously done to Link and Zelda. *Getting Fired: This punishment happens at jobs and when you are a failure. You cannot earn any money, but the bright side is that you don't have to be bored. *Working Forever: Only happens if you are as stupid and cheap as Mr. Kraps. Usually happens when you destroy the Krusty Krab while you're on strike. You even have to work as bare bones. *Prison: If you do a crime then you are sent to prison. Prison is like a zoo, but you are the animal, and the cops are zookeepers. It can be as short as 1 second to as long as you'll live. *Going to Hell: Ounce you sinned in the real world or Heaven, you'll be dropped off (literally) to Hell. You will start burning and hear tortured souls. There appear to be multiple layers of Hell. However, some layers won't even burn you. You can make a portal to this dimension using a 4x5x1 frame of obsidian and a flint and steel. *Being banned: When you are in an online game or a Wikipedia like this when you stuff against Da Rules, you'll get banned temporarily. *War: When you do something atrocious to another country, and the leader in that country is crazy, like Kim Jong-un, you and your country will be in a war. Category:Spa-Dinner